Sinners Never Quit
by Aquamonkey
Summary: *Sequel to Business. Excella Gionne meets the famous assassin Serena Mercer and takes an instant disliking to her. One-shot. Wesker just sits back and let's everything happen. Rated M for language, sexual stuff and two bitchy women*


Sinners Never Quit

Serena sat in her office, gazing out of the window. It had been a few months since her fling Wesker with and she wanted to have him again. Who wouldn't? An influential man and an incredibly good fuck to boot? Her phone rang and she groaned, only half an hour left of her work day, a day where nothing happened, and now someone was bothering her.

"Miss Mercer? There is a Mr Wesker, and a Ms Excella Gionne to see you. Shall I send them up?" The receptionist sounded frightened and Serena smirked, she knew why he would be.

"Sure George, they had better not be here long though. I need a glass of red, a large glass, and I am not sitting in here for any longer than 5pm".

"Oh...okay Miss Mercer. Go on up Sir and Madame. 45th floor, to the end of the hallway". Excella pouted and walked to the elevator, stiletto heels clicking on the marble floor. Wesker followed her and they entered the lift. Serena decided to fiddle with a gun that she had under her desk. She did so and the elevator pinged, arriving at her floor. Wesker stepped out first, almost stopping Excella from entering the corridor. They walked in silence to Serena's door. Wesker entered first and Serena put the gun down.

"Goodafternoon Wesker. And what can I do for you?"

Excella snarled and walked in. "Wesker? You know her?"

Serena picked the gun up again and pointed it at the slightly red faced woman whose mouth now looked like a fish. "Excuse me? And who do you think you are?"

Serena stood up and stood next to Wesker, purring down his ear, making Excella mad. "I am an assassin darling, and you are trying my patience. So sit down, now".

Excella seemed to flinch at that before smoothing down her dress and sitting down, Wesker sat away from her.

"Please, smooth that dress down any further and your breasts will be by your knees". Wesker smirked and decided to let that comment slide, after all, Excella was a bitch, and he had hardly any patience left for her. "So, I take it these pests have made an appearance hm?"

"They have, and I thought I had made it perfectly clear when I asked you to take care of them".

Excella had now started fidgeting with her nails. And Serena couldn't resist another nasty comment.

"Wesker, is she just here to peel stickers off of things? Or are those talons embedded in your back?"

Wesker growled lightly. "Do you really think I would let her touch me?"

"No, you have class, she is classless".

Excella fumed. "And who do you think you're talking too?"

"Someone who clearly relies on having tits and legs out. One or the other darling, it leaves men guessing. Although in that ensemble, I think most men have already been under that. Careful Wesker, you might catch something". Serena and Wesker laughed at that and Excella had ripped off a fake nail in frustration.

"HOW DARE YOU! Who is sitting next to Albert, hm? Me, not you, the tramp who insults people just so she feels worthy of attention".

Wesker glared at her. "It's Wesker, Excella".

Serena pointed her handgun at Excella's chest now. "Tramp? Please, this suit probably costs more than your entire prostitute wardrobe. And as for attention seeking? Your outfit screams that, your attitude screams it as well, so telling me that I am attention seeking is the pot calling the kettle black". Wesker decide to let them fight it out, he was rather enjoying seeing Excella squirm. She had finally met someone who wouldn't put up with her ways.

"Wesker, do something".

"He already did". Serena's tone implied something that made the older woman pale. "Mmmm, and when he does something, he does it well, very well. It seems that you haven't had that experience, judging from your face. Aww and look at you, trying to frown, botox features. Raise your eyebrows?" She couldn't. "Wow, a fucking Barbie wannabe is in my office. Remember to pick up all your plastic pieces before you leave".

Wesker was loving this, Excella was almost crying, almost. He had never seen her break, shout yes, but never break.

"I am warning you Miss Mercer. You may be famous, but I have connections, connections that can kill. Excella Gionne is no pushover".

Serena turned to Wesker. "Would any of your connections kill me? They have no reason to". He shook his head. "I thought so. Hand bags at dawn is it, Excella? And what kind of name is that? It sounds like you are named after a petrol station. Was that where you were conceived? Again, so classy". Wesker now laughed heartily, and Excella started to cry.

"You will regret this, you slimy little cow". Serena growled at her and then laughed and she ran out of the room, clutching her bag and nail.

"Try me, stupid, orange bimbo. I am so sorry Wesker, not". Wesker just stood up and sat her on the table, standing in between her legs.

"Any plans for tonight Serena?" Wesker purred her name and enjoyed her shiver at it.

"A large glass of red and a vibrator". Wesker raised an eyebrow. "I'm joking about that last part, as I said, I hate plastic. Real thing or nothing for me. Why?" Wesker had pulled off a glove and his hand was trailing up a milky thigh, then under her skirt.

"I was thinking of booking a hotel. Château Noir, champagne. What do you say?"

Serena was not going to say no, not to him. You do not say no to Wesker. "Yes, that would be lovely".

Wesker shut the door, and a hand drew closer to her underwear, and then under it. Serena placed her head on his shoulder as a finger glided across her lips. "Already wet. Arguing makes you hot?"

Serena sighed and shook her head, lifting it to look at him. "Not at all. I was thinking about what we did, and well, this happened. And that was why I wanted to get home and take care of it". Wesker's mouth collided with her's and a finger pushed into her. "Still tight and close already? Hm, bad girl". His mouth left her and she bit her lip.

"Kegel exercises, they actually turn me on. That's why I'm...oh damn. You play me so well. You know my body's rhythm". Wesker's thumb now circled her throbbing jewel. "Damn, damn. Fuck. Wesker, seriously. Please stop unless you want the whole floor hearing me".

"And what if I do?" Both smirked, and the coil in her belly was unraveling, fast. "Please, kiss me. I don't think I could live it down if people heard me. At least in my house, there is no around for miles, so no one can hear me. Seriously! Mhmph...". Wesker kissed her just as she shattered, her breath catching in her throat, a muffled moan as her body let go. He stopped kissing her, pulled his hand back out and licked it clean, earning a soft moan from her.

"Right, clean up and we shall go to your home first. You need a dress". Serena panted and nodded, grabbed some tissues and went into the bathroom. When she came back out, she grabbed her bag and coat to find Wesker had gone. She figured it would look too suspicious if they walked out together. It was 5pm, so she could leave now. She said goodbye to her work colleagues and took the elevator down to the ground floor. Wesker was outside, by her dark red Bentley. She opened the doors and they drove off to her house.

After some time, Serena was ready. She had packed some spare clothes, knowing that Wesker would rip some of them so spares were necessary. She also packed some toiletries. She has a sparkly dark blue dress on, and very tall heels. Her work make up was simple, so she changed it, now her eyes were smokey grey and her face and lips were neutral. Wesker nodded at her and they left the house.

Arriving at the hotel, they checked in and Serena didn't even flinch at the penthouse suite price. £5000, for one night. She saw why when she arrived though. Blood red walls, black carpet, a huge jacuzzi, a bar and a bed that took up at least a quarter of the room itself. The room itself was as big as a single floor of her mansion and she adored it. She saw why Wesker liked this room.

"Bring many a lovely lady back here hm?" Wesker walked to her and glided his hand down her throat. "It was a joke. After all, you aren't someone who can be caught by a fishing line, and bait. You are of a higher caliber. One in which I would like to fire, again and again". Wesker threw off his sunglasses and picked up the champagne from the ice bucket on the table. He put some in two tall glasses and drank his down all in one. He poured another and drank that down in one too.

"Someone is hyped up. You feeling okay Wesker? You are acting rather odd".

Wesker got on the phone, seemingly ignoring Serena's question, and asked for some food to be delivered to them. He then put the phone down and pulled Serena too him, kissing her hungrily. "I am fine, I am hungry though". And with that, he pulled down her underwear and started to lick. Serena leaned against the bar table, hands trying to grip onto the black marble, only succeeding in scratching it.

"I just scratched a fucking expensive table, oww!" Wesker spanked her and almost shouted in reply.

"Do not swear! Keep on doing that and I shall leave you here, unsatisfied". Serena quickly apologised and came, Wesker licking every last drop from her. As her shudders died down and her legs stopped wobbling, she sat down and pulled her underwear back up. Wesker batted her hands away from them.

"Leave them off before I rip them off". Serena threw her underwear in the bathroom.

"Mmm, I fancy a bath, care to join me?" Her finger made a 'come hither' gesture, before she took off her dress and bra, leaving on her heels. Wesker threw off his clothes and walked behind her, his arm snaking around her waist as she turned on the hot tap of the jacuzzi. "I know you can handle it hot. I know men who cannot stand the baths that women do, the temperature is far too hot for them". Wesker spun her and gestured for her to kneel down.

"They are not me Serena. Now I satisfied you, satisfy me". Serena did as he asked and he growled, not caring if anyone in the rooms below them heard him. She sucked, licked, nibbled for what seemed like hours. Her jaw began to hurt, but then tell tale signs that he was close were evident. His nose would twitch slightly, he would suck in a breath. And when he came, he almost choked her, but she took it all, reveling in the sexy noise that rumbled from his chest. She stood up and licked her lips, turning off the tap. She took his hand and they both got in the jacuzzi, sighing at it's almost burning heat.

Their bath was uneventful, apart from Serena occasionally kissing Wesker's chest and snuggling in to him. They got out and both got dressed again, although Wesker left his shirt off. The food came and when Wesker answered he door, the poor man looked very scared. He gave him the food and he came back in. He had gotten two chicken carbonaras, more champagne and a delicious looking strawberry cheesecake. Serena smiled at his choice. They ate and talked about business, finance, anything until dessert. Wesker took off Serena's dress and smeared the cake all over her neck and chest. She squirmed as he licked it off, taking time and care to not miss any pieces.

"Tell me we shall work this off, I need a good seeing too". Her words were cut off by Wesker slamming home, stopping to let her inner muscles adjust. They soon did and the marble bar table was now broken, his slams so powerful, they snapped a chunk off of a thick piece of marble. Serena kept on moaning, now her voice was strained.

"Oh god, Wesker, I don't want shards of marble in my body. Can we move?" Wesker in reply pulled out and picked her up, unceremoniously throwing her on the bed before pouncing. He thrust back inside, and the sheer force of his strength made her loins crumble and she shattered again. He didn't stop, he just flipped her over so he could drive in from behind. Serena could no longer breathe properly, and she slumped over, feeling dizzy. Wesker pulled out and lay beside her.

"Breathe, even if it is pants, it will stop the dizzy feeling". She did so, and sure enough, the dizziness vanished. Wesker thrust back in and she bounced back on him, coming again, but so did he. A feral growl escaped him, and he pulled out, letting their combined pleasure flow from her. He cleaned her with some tissues, before going back in. Serena howled his name, her body beginning to show signs of tiredness. She got off the bed, took a long drink of the champagne and lay back down.

"Legs up, on my shoulders". She did that and groaned when he hit deep, it hurt for a little while. But she lifted her hips up more, his hands supporting them, and that was it. Her body was his, he staked his claim, no other man would dare touch her, nor would she allow it. His movements and hers synchronized, and they both reached such a pleasant release that when he pulled out, and cleaned her and himself up again, she cuddled into him.

Serena allowed Wesker past her guard, a guard that was there for a reason. People wanted her dead, but now, she had someone that would fight for her, as long as she did his bidding. Even with the marble table broken on the other side of the room, Serena couldn't care less about anything other than this moment.


End file.
